


I Only Wanted Fun (Now You've Got Me All F*d Up)

by samlover14



Series: Save Rock n Roll [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Grand Theft Auto Online, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samlover14/pseuds/samlover14
Summary: Michael meets his new crew.  Little does he know, he's met his boss before.**'This is the story of how they met, her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes, and when she touched him, he turned ruby red, a story that they'll never forget, never forget' - Fall Out Boy, Where Did The Party Go**Part 3 of a pre-FAHC/FAHC series based off FOB songs (primarily from Save Rock and Roll)





	I Only Wanted Fun (Now You've Got Me All F*d Up)

**Author's Note:**

> some of that sweet juggey action?? Maybe? Another short one, immediately follows part 1.

“Where’s Ramsey?”

 

“Relax.  He’s not home yet,” Gavin said. “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew.”  He walked them from the entry way, down the short stairway into the open living plan.  “Bedrooms are down those stairs.”  He pointed behind him.  “City’s out the windows, and yes, we have quite the view.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and muttered, “he’s always like this,” to Ray, who shrugged, not minding.  Believe it or not, spending three months on a cross country crime spree with Michael had been the high point of his life so far, and it was only looking up from there.

 

“On the couch is _Ryan_ , Lovely Ryan, this is Michael and Ray,” Gavin introduced.  Ryan looked … normal.  He had his socked feet up on the coffee table, xbox controller in his lap, taking a brief sip of Diet Coke.  He waved to them.  Ray waved back, Michael merely nodded.  “And Jack’s in the kitchen.  She’s our bartender, if you want anything to drink.”

 

“No thanks,” Michael said, and Ray just shook his head.  Jack seemed to be observing them very harshly, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

 

“Jeremy’s on a job, unfortunately,” Gavin said.  “You can meet him when he gets back.  He’s top.”

 

Behind them, the door to the penthouse opened again, and a man in a tuxedo walked in, holding a newspaper in one hand and a handgun in the other.

 

“Front page news, boys and girls!” he exclaimed.  “ _Front Page News!_ ”  He tossed the newspaper at Ryan, who deflected it, before he noticed Gavin with the new kids.

 

“And this is Geoff Ramsey himself,” Gavin said.  “Geoffrey, my boi Michael, and his friend Ray.”  Gavin beamed brightly and Geoff gave the new recruits a look up and down.

 

“It’s good to meet you,” Michael said, sounding formal but still informal at the same time, somehow.  “Gav’s told me a lot about your operation.  I hope you’ll still be needing my services?”

 

“Of course, of course!” Geoff said, pushing himself between Gavin and Ray, putting his arm over Michael’s shoulders and steering him away from the kitchen.  “I would love to hear more about these skills you have.”  Gavin shrugged at Ray and gestured at the couch.  Ryan welcomed the company.

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael said.  The door to the heist room closed behind him and Geoff.  “I expect you pulled my records from Liberty City PD.”

 

“Yes, we did, and it is exhaustive,” came the reply.  The redhead at the computer spun around in her chair, grinning at him.  “Hello, Michael.”

 

“Ruby,” Michael blurted out.  He felt like all his air was gone.  How was she here?  Now?

 

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t remember,” she winked at him.  “It’s Lindsay.  Lindsay Tuggey.  Welcome to my crew.”

 

\--

 

“Hey there.”  She was too perky for this place.  A seedy club in Liberty City?  She had to have a motive.  Michael turned around to look at her, seeing the exact opposite of what he’d been expecting.  “Wanna dance?” she asked him, and he could feel himself nod, and then she had pulled him onto the dance floor by the tie. 

 

If Michael only had one word to describe her, it would have to be _fucking gorgeous_ , because Michael was a rule breaker, and there was no way just gorgeous was good enough for this girl.  Michael didn’t have a poor self-image or low self-esteem by any means, but this girl was at least 12 times too good for him.  Why she’d pick him of all the people in the club was beside him, honestly–

 

She kissed him and his mind shorted.  He couldn’t think in long sentences about how beautiful this woman was  because he could no longer _think_.

 

“I love your tattoos,” she whispered in his ear, and he could hear the grin as she said it.

 

“Thanks, yeah, I love your…” Michael managed to stutter out before his brain turned off and he didn’t have an end to the sentence, “uh… you.”

 

“My me is pretty great,” she laughed.  “Want to get out of here?”

 

“Y-yes,” Michael nodded.  She grabbed his hand and practically pulled him out of the club.  RIP the jacket he had brought.  She had his shirt unbuttoned by the time the cab was in drive, her fingernails scraping down his muscles, her tongue not far behind.  “God, _God_ …” he moaned.  “Um, I’m Michael, by the way?”

 

“Ruby,” she replied without hesitation.

 

Hand to God, best night of Michael’s life.  Of course she was gone in the morning.  Idiot.  He should have gotten her number or _something_.  He never thought he would see her again.  He checked his phone just in case she’d left him a message or something…

 

_When are you headed out here???  I miss my boi!!_

 

Michael sighed and texted Gavin back.  He still had some things to take care of, and then he’d start making his way out to Los Santos.

 

\--

 

“Your crew?” Michael asked, confused, looking between her and Geoff.

 

“Yup,” Lindsay replied without explanation.  She had a file folder in her hands, Michael assumed it contained his records.  “Michael Jones.”  The syllables rolled out of her mouth in the best way Michael had ever heard anyone say his name before.  “Do you care to maybe tell us a little bit more about the time you blew the roof of the LCPD station?”

 

“Which time?” Michael replied, unfazed.

 

“He’s hired,” Geoff told her.  “I need a drink.”  He left the heist room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on part four of this right now ~ it's much longer than the other so far (and prominently features the sibling relationship of team same voice)


End file.
